Chucky vs Leprechaun
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A killer doll and a evil leprechaun came across and fight over for Chucky's amulet that Leprechaun took from him after being revived. While getting on each other's nerves, they found teens and kids at the academy who stumbled into the fight. It's a battle of evil vs. evil. Who will win this bloody crossover? Chucky the Killer Doll? Or Leprechaun who kills for gold?
1. Prologue

***Prologue: Revived***

Many stories have been told around the world of murders and crime. Witnesses were never believed until people see them. These killers were very different from each other. One likes to kill who gets in his way for a small doll. The other is a creature that shouldn't exist and only kills who had his gold. They are long dead and never returned. Fear was dead to everyone and never have to be afraid of them anymore. But that is until one killer is back to life in Hollywood...

* * *

On the winter night in Hollywood, everything was at peace until glass shattering noises were heard from downtown. Two thieves ran out of the police station with bags in their hands. Alarms were heard from the station, and police dogs were barking from behind the fences. Sirens were heard from the streets and pass the dark ally where the two men were hiding. One man with a beard took off his black hat and laughed, his cold breath is seen in the dim light.

"We lost them, Greg!" He laughed with his partner. "C'mon! Let's see the bad boy!"

"Don, you sure this is a good idea to do this?" Greg asked holding out a black bag with evidence. "What if it's really the doll who kills people?" Don slaps his friend on the arm with a look.

"Don't be a pussy, bro! That's only a fucking story they want to tell! They want to scare us." He said. "Where's the necklace thing?" As Greg is about to reach in the bag, a high pitch laugh was heard from behind them. The men turned around in alarm. There was no one in sight. "What the hell was that?" Don asked. Greg shrugged and took out a amulet with a red gem in the middle.

"Here." He said. "There are words on the back of it, see?" Don took the amulet and made a smile.

"All right. Let's give this baby a shot." He said. Greg took out a stitched Good Guy doll out of the bag. The doll really gives Greg the creeps. He hates how the doll looks. Don looked at his friend. "Ready?"

"I'm scared, man." Greg said, now chickening out. Don rolled his eyes and began to say the words that are on the back of the amulet.

**_"Ade Due Damballa, Awake!"_**He chanted. All of a sudden, the amulet flew out of the man's hand, catching him by surprise. The amulet was caught by the hand of a terrifying creature wearing a green suit and a hat. Green and white striped tights with black boots that shine. Don and Greg stared at the creature in fright. The creature laughed evilly at the men.

"Thank you for the piece of gold, gentlemen. You know what they say, 'Leprechauns love gold'." He said in a pitch voice.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that thing?!" Don asked. The creature stuck his hands apart, still holding the amulet, and what was appearing is a pot of gold. The creature looked at the men.

"I am a Leprechaun, you see? The gold always keeps me glee!" He laughed.

"Leprechaun?" Greg asked with a look. "There's no such thing!"

"It ain't Patrick's Day, fella!" Don says. "Give back the damn necklace!" Before Leprechaun could do anything, Greg's scream was heard. Don turned around and saw a doll strangling Greg with a rope. "Oh shit!" Don yelled in alarm. Suddenly, he felt his body still and controlled. He turned to see Leprechaun sticking out his hand and move it quickly to the side, making Don fly towards the brick wall of the building. He fell on the cold ground. Just then, the doll killed Greg and slowly turned to see Leprechaun with an amulet.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" He asked with a snarl. But he then noticed the pot of gold floating in front of Leprechaun. "Ahh, I get it. You're a leprechaun. Give me the amulet!"

"You can't have me gold, you strange doll. Whatever happens to someone who took me gold, someone gets told...to kill." Leprechaun says with a toothy grin. The doll glared at him.

"Do you even know who the fuck you are talking to? I am Chucky! The killer doll! The Lakeshore Strangler who was raised in New Jersey and got killed in Chicago and now got stuck into this doll body for decades!" The doll says. "If you don't give me the amulet, I will have to kill you to get it back!" Leprechaun laughed coldly and placed the amulet on the pot of gold. The pot of gold disappeared, but the amulet fell on the ground. It didn't disappear along with the pot of gold. Chucky watched the Leprechaun's confused face as he picked up the amulet.

"Impossible. Gold never fell out of me pot before." He said. "Well, if that's the case..." Leprechaun started to put on the amulet to wear and faced Chucky who glared again. "You listen here, you doll person! You will never take me gold! Farewell!" He then began to flee from the ally, and Chucky is about to chase after him, but Leprechaun was nowhere to be found. How did he leave that fast? Looking left and right, he was nowhere to be found. Did he disappear? Of course, he is a leprechaun. Chucky will have to get the amulet back from him. It's in the wrong hands.

"Shit! That fucker won't get away with this!" Chucky growled. "I have to get that amulet back somehow! I just need to think of how to find that asshole." So, the evil doll ran down the streets to continue the search of the creature. But this is only the beginning of the two different killers who came cross.


	2. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Winter Bites***

* * *

A red jeep drove down the street with a family inside. They have been driving for almost 4 hours now, and a teenage boy is complaining with his parents. He and his two young siblings were forced to be in the academy for a few months until summer. They are not happy about it since they heard it from their parents after New Year's was over.

"You guys, c'mon! We don't need to go to the academy now! We wanted to spend New Year's on our own!" A teenage boy said.

"Brian, for the last time, it's been decided!" His father hollered. "Besides, it will be good for all of you. You, Victor, and Terri will have a good time there and you will bond more. Chris is going to be there for the third year, and he said it's not bad there. On weekends, you three can do whatever you want. There's shops and more! Chris will show you guys around." Brian sighed a bit. Sitting next to him is Terri, a 9 year old in the middle, and Victor, a 11 year old next to Terri. Brian is the oldest in the family, and he is 17 in a half. He had black and brown hair, brown eyes, and he had a bandage wrapped around his left arm.

"But we have to wear those uniforms, dad!" Victor complained. "Everyday in the academy!"

"You have to, kiddo." The father said with his eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Stop acting like it's the end of the world, kids. By July, we'll come to pick you all up and come home." The mother said. "Brian, you take good care of your brother and sister, you hear me?" Brian was about to reply, but he saw some small figure in the middle of the road. His father is about to run over him!

"Watch out!" He cried out, making his father swerve and the tires were making the screeching noises.

"Jesus Christ, Greg!" The mother gasped placing her hand over her beating heart.

"Damn it, Brian, you scared the shit out of us!" Greg says. Brian looks around to see what they almost hit. A small figure wearing a green coat is running down the side of the road to head to the forest. "What the hell did you see in the road? I didn't see shit!"

"Greg, watch your mouth!" The mother hissed.

"Ellen, Brian made us stop!" Greg snapped. "We don't have time for this, we're almost to the damn academy." So, Greg started to drive to the road again as Brian is staring into space after he saw a strange figure. Victor and Terri looked at their brother with confused looks. They didn't see anything on the road either. Maybe Brian is seeing things that people don't. But, Brian knows what he saw, but not like a small...man, right? No way.

"What did you see, Brian?" Terri asked.

"Forget it." Brian replied, looking out the window. "It's nothing." The young siblings stare at him in silent. But they shrugged and turn their heads to the other window. Brian looked back after the small figure went off. What _was_ that? It could be midget. But, he did see that he is wearing green clothes. Dressed like a...

"What did you see, honey? A dog or a cat?" Ellen asked. Brian didn't reply as he turned back to face the front. Maybe he has been seeing things. This going to the academy thing really makes him stress out and see things that people don't. It happens sometimes.  
After turning to the right, there is a road that leads to the building. It's the Hailey Academy. There are bushes that were trimmed, and a big fountain, and on the right there are buildings. Looks like a shop area for weekends. Brian didn't seem to be impressed about it, but his siblings were looking at the view in awe.

"This could be a long year for us..." Brian said in a sarcastic tone. They parked on the side of the main gates, and there is a man in the suit coming out of the door next to the gates. While the man is talking to Greg, Brian looked out the window and saw a same small figure from earlier. Brian made a look to see the little man's face...it's ugly and frightening! The little man ran down towards the fence and pull two bars apart with his green aura hands!

"What the hell...?" Brian cried out and got out of the car to follow the midget. He can hear his family calling out for his name, but Brian ran towards the opened fence. He saw the little man running towards the maze of the bushes. "Who the hell is that? Or...what is that?" Brian asked himself.

"Brian, what the hell are you doing?" Greg called. Brian stood up to face his father.

"I saw something! It's the same thing we almost ran into!" He said pointing at the fence. "Look at these bars! They are open by a small man! He pull them apart!"

"Is he magic?" Terri asked. Ellen looked at her young daughter.

"I swear to god, I saw a midget running through here!" Brian continued. "Dad, you've got to believe me!" Greg rolled his eyes and went to his car to open the truck to take out the suitcases out for the kids.

"Dammit, Brian! You're losing it. Now, come on. We have to get you and your brother and sister inside the academy." Greg said. Brian growled in annoyance. His family didn't believe him. But he knows what he saw. He turned back to the fence. The little man is wearing green clothes, and he had aura in his hands... Something that leprechauns can do. Wait, there's no such thing as leprechauns. And St. Patrick's Day isn't in two months. Weird.

After settling in by the headmaster, Greg and Ellen said their goodbyes to their children and drove off. Brian watched the jeep drive away from the gates, and looked at the students in their uniforms talking to each other here and there, but some aren't in the uniforms when they arrived like Brian and his siblings. But, there's someone who caught Brian's eyes. A girl with brown hair with highlights and brown eyes in the uniform talking to three girls. Brian knew that girl. It's Maria. His old girlfriend. She wore a academy uniform for girls. A black skirt, tall white socks that pass her knees, a black and white long sleeve top with a white tie. And she is wearing black boots. Brian looked away with a sad look and went inside the building. Terri and Victor followed him.

"He looks sad. Is he okay?" Terri asked Victor. They are walking down the lobby to follow their older brother.

"He'll be fine. I don't want to come here either, but we don't have a choice. Besides, this place wouldn't be so bad." Victor replied. "What I don't like is wearing the stupid uniforms everyday." Terri nodded a bit, agreeing with him about the uniforms. A hand grabbed Terri's shoulder, making her turn around in shock and look up at the teenage boy with dark brown hair, and green eyes.

"Hey, you guys made it!" He said.

"Chris!" Victor and Terri said at the same time. Brian came over after hearing a commotion. Chris is wearing a uniform that's black and white. A black and white long sleeve top, a white tie, and black jeans, and black boots.

"So, what do you guys think, huh?" Chris asked by gesturing the main lobby. "Not bad, huh?" Brian shrugged a bit. Chris came over to his cousin. "What's wrong, man? You'll get used to it."

"I...saw Maria. She's here too." Brian said in a quiet tone in his voice. Before Chris could respond, he heard Terri coming in front of him with a smart look.

"And Brian thought he saw a little man running around with magic hands." She said. "So, he's losing it today." Chris shook his head at her and turn his attention on Brian.

"Well, maybe you and Maria could catch up on things." He said. "I heard she's single now." Brian crossed his arms with a look.

"I don't know, man. She won't get back together with me anyway. She's too good for me. She's free now. She can always fly away from me anytime." He said. "I can't get her back now. Not after what I did." He began to walk away from Chris and the siblings.

"Poor guy." Chris sighed. "Well, I have to get to my dorm now. My class won't start til later." So, he, Terri and Victor went to separate ways. Terri and Victor have to catch up with their brother.


	3. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Plans***

In the room, Brian, Terri and Victor were unpacking their stuff from their suitcases, they put their own clothes in the drawers. Brian came towards the window to see the view of the courtyard where he could see the bush maze and a fountain in the center. He spotted his ex-girlfriend walking by the fountain with her friends. Brian sighed a bit and walked away from the window. He left the dorm and his young siblings are alone in the room.

"A bit awkward to see his old girlfriend here, huh?" Victor asked. Terri shrugged a bit. "Maybe Brian should just talk to her. You know, try to catch up on things."

"If that was your idea, then go ahead and do it. Brian will be better off to do it on his own." Terri said with a look. "Can't we just focus on settling in for now?" Terri went over to her bed that was by the wall across from Brian's and Victor's.

"Whatever. I'm going to find Brian. Just gorge yourself, Miss Pretty Butt!" Victor mocked as he walked out of the door. Terri rolled her eyes and lay down on the bed. Victor walked down the hallway, passing the teens in uniforms and some kids around his age walking by him in uniforms as well. Victor knew he feels like an outcast because he doesn't wear a uniform...yet. Neither does Brian and Terri. Victor then accidently bumped into someone with a message bag.

"Oww! Hey, watch it!" A male voice snapped a bit. Victor looked at the kid who look like he was around 14 or so, picking up his message bag.

"Sorry. Are you okay? You need help?" Victor asked, scratching his head.

"No thanks. But, hey, you look new. What's your name? I'm Dren." The boy said.

"Victor. Yeah, I'm new, but I have a sister and a brother here as well. I was just wandering around is all."

"If that's the case, I'd wear a uniform if I were you. I don't want to be the only one who doesn't wear it around others who do." The boy, Dren, said. "How do you like it here?" Victor shrugged a bit. "I get the feeling when I first come here two years ago, but it wasn't so bad. Listen, I have to get going. I'll see you later, Victor." Dren walked away from Victor who watched him. Maybe this academy wasn't so bad after all. He then stepped on something on the floor. He lift his foot up and found a gold coin. Victor made a look and picked it up and studied it. It didn't feel fake or light. It's solid gold! Could it be Dren's coin? Victor turned back to look around for anyone who were watching, but no one seemed to be paying attention, like Victor was invisible.

"So cool. I gotta show Brian and Terri this." Victor said with a smile and placed the coin in his pocket. He was about to walk away, but he heard a female voice from behind. He turned and saw Maria coming to him with a smile. "Maria?"

"Hey kiddo. Wasn't expecting you here." Maria said standing in front of him. "What are you doing here? Decided to come here in this academy?"

"No. Our parents forced us to stay here until summer time." Victor said. "And...yeah, Brian's here with me and Terri." Maria's smile faded a little. She scratched the side of her head a bit. "Brian was like that since he found out you were here." Victor continued. "Why don't you two talk to each other? Just to catch up on things?"

"Oh, I don't know, Victor. But, we'll run into each other soon." Maria replied. "But, it's good seeing you again. Tell Terri and...Brian I said hi." She walked away fast with a nervous look. Victor crossed his arms and sighed a bit. He took out a gold coin and stare at it. He threw it down the stairs and walked away. The coin isn't worth it for him. Brian will think it's a fake anyway and never cared.

* * *

The coin hopped down the stairs and rolled towards the door that leads the dark basement below the building. It slowly rolled towards the furnace, but a red sneaker stomped on the coin. Chucky picked up the gold coin with a smirk.

"Leprechaun is here." He says to himself. "I need to get that amulet back! I have to get out of this damn body! This body is getting too old for me!" Chucky placed the coin in his pocket. "He will realize that this coin isn't in the pot, so he will have to look for it. He'll do anything to get this coin..." Footsteps was heard around, and Chucky began to hide and wait for the victims to come down. A teenage girl with black hair wearing normal clothes, and a teenage boy wearing a uniform following her to the basement.

"Diane, I didn't know they were here, okay?" The boy said with a look. "Will you stop making a big deal out of it?" The girl turned to him with a sneer.

"Avon, listen to me. Brian and Maria can't be together after what happened, okay? My poor sister could've been killed because of that bastard!" She said. "He is nothing but trouble! Since they are going to be here, they can't be together again! You make sure that Brian stays away from my sister." Avon crossed his arms in silent. He is a friend of Brian, and he is 18. He can feel Diane glaring at him, waiting for an answer from him.

"Fine! I'll do whatever it takes, okay? Just...stop giving me dirty looks! It creeps me out." He says. He started to leave the basement and Diane followed him out. Chucky appeared from hiding behind the boxes and smirked to himself. This could be a fun time for the poor teens with the doll and the magical leprechaun around, lurking in the shadows.

"Maybe this Brian kid can help me out. But I need to figure out a way to get him to come to me." Chucky says to himself. He took out a golden coin and saw his reflection. "He could be my perfect body after he helps me..."

* * *

Brian returned to the room and fell on his bed. Terri sat up and watched him in silent. Victor returned not too long ago and sat on the floor looking through his stuff. Chris came in and found out that Brian is staring into space, looking up at the wall with a sad expression.

"What's going on with you?" Chris asked.

"I want to get out of here, man. It's so hard to see my old girlfriend around here." Brian said. "Dude, she wouldn't want to talk to me after what happened." Chris sat next to his cousin.

"It's okay. She doesn't look mad when you're around. Why don't you just talk to her and straighten things out?" He asked. "But, I just saw Diane a few minutes ago...I would watch out for her if I were you. She's being a real bitch. She will never forgive you." Brian shrugged. He doesn't care. Maria is better off without him. She looks happy when he sees her.

"I don't want to speak to Maria, Chris. Don't talk me into it. We're apart now. I let her go." Brian said. He started to get up and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going outside alone." He went out to the door and shut it behind him. Chris sighed and turned to his young cousins.


End file.
